la bete au pays des fées
by poilalaglotte
Summary: une vieille conaissance de buffy fais des siennen.


la bete au pays des fées

beta lectrice :ephemeris

Résumé : Après avoir gagné contre la force et la destruction de Sunnydale, Buffy, Alex, Willow, Dawn, Faith, Kenedy et Giles partirent en Europe chasser les vampires français, notamment à Paris, ville tranquille le jour, mais infestée la nuit. Un soir, par une soirée de chasse, Buffy tombe nez à nez avec deux personnes...

Buffy : C'est pas possible!! Je pensais être tranquille et n'avoir personne à tuer !

X : Ca suffit ! On m'a déjà tué une fois!!

L'autre personne encapuchonnée resta stoïque.

Buffy : Je connais cette voie, mais c'est impossible!!!

X enleva sa capuche en s'écriant d'une voie enjouée : L'argent me manquait trop !!!

Buffy : Anya !!!!!!!!!! Comment est-ce possible ????

Et les deux amies se sautent dans les bras

Xx : Désolé d'interrompre ces touchantes retrouvailles, Tueuse, mais le temps presse.

Byffy : En général, j'aime bien savoir qui me presse !!

Xx,enlevant sa capuche à son tour : Je me nomme Galarwen, roi des Elfs.

il révéla de longs cheveux noirs de jaie, un visage pâle, des traits fins, des yeux verts profond et surtout, des oreilles en pointes.

Anya : Depuis le temps, Alex est mort ?

Byffy : Non,on est tous bien vivant.

Galarwen : Assez!! Conduis-nous à ta demeure, Tueuse, j'ai à te parler en des lieux plus sereins.

Une fois dans la maison abandonnée du Scooby gang, tous se félicitèrent d'avoir retrouvé Anya, surtout Alex, quand Galarwen leur demanda de s'asseoir.

Galarwen : J'ai une histoire à vous raconter et de grâce, ne m'interrompez pas.

Il glissa un regard à Anya qui maugréa.

Je suis donc le roi des Elfs et je vivais dans une dimension paradisiaque, régnant sur le grand peuple des elfs, mais aussi sur les fées. Mon royaume était superbe, des forêts et des lacs s'étendaient à perte de vue, un doux printemps perpétuel. En bref,un paradis sans animosité jusqu'au jour où est apparu une très belle femme d'apparence humaine. Elle semblait perdue, mais très vite, elle s'est mise à tout détruire sur sa route, tuant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son passage. Elle m'a battu et a entamé un règne de terreur sous le nom de Gloria. Des prêtres et moi avons voulu connaître son point faible et nous avons pratiqué un rituel pour ramener à nous une personne qui avait vu cette bête se faire écraser et Anya a été ressuscitée. Elle nous a raconté votre histoire et nous avons tous deux pris la route pour venir vous demander votre aide grâce a l'énergie de la clef qui nous restait.

Dawn : Vous connaissez la clef ???

G: C'est nous qui l'avons créée, mon enfant, car elle permet de passer d'une dimension à une autre pour aller voir les peuples amicaux avec qui nous avions des relations. Mais très vite, ces peuples ont voulu la clef pour eux seuls afin de conquérir d'autres dimensions. Alors nous l'avons envoyée ici aux mains des moines pour qu'ils la protègent. Je vois qu'ils ont fait du bon travail. Avec un peu de concentration, tu pourrais ouvrir un portail vers mon royaume pour ramener Gloria ici et la détruire une bonne fois pour toute afin de libérer mon peuple.

Buffy : Nous vous aiderons, ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir de vieux amis, même une cruche démoniaque comme elle !!

Willow, une lueur étrange dans le regard: Moi, je vais chercher un moyen de forcer Gloria à rentrer !!!

Et elle partit à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, fermant la porte au nez d'une Kennedy frustrée et étonnée.

Après ce départ précipité de Willow et un long silence gêné pour Kennedy, Buffy proposa :

J'ai encore quelques heures pour patrouiller, qui veut venir ?

Galarwen : Ce serait un honneur, Tueuse !

Buffy : Euh... ok, mais seulement si tu m'appelles Buffy !!

Et tous deux partirent donc arpenter les cimetières parisiens.

Longeant le cimetièrre du Père-Lachaise, ils discutèrent, ou plutôt Buffy assomma de question le roi.

Buffy : Tu as quel âge ?

Galarwen : 237 de vos années, mais mon corps a l'équivalent de 22 ans.

Buffy : Wow ! Pas mal!! Tu me fileras ton antiride !!

Galarwen : Je ne sais ce qu'est cette chose, mais tu me l'expliqueras après que j'aie réduit à néant le rebus de l'enfer qui se trouve derrière toi !!

Sur ces mots, l'elfe sauta gracieusement en shootant dans la tête du vampire qui recula de trois mètres puis, le roi lui assena une série de coups dans le thorax plus vite qu'un serpent, et avant même que le démon n'ait touché le sol, le roi dégaina son sabre et lui trancha la tête.

Buffy, interloquée : impressionnant ! Tu as une puissance vraimennnnnnt...

Soudain, une parole mentale atteignit Buffy, si puissante que cette dernière tomba à genoux : Buffy, c'est Willow !!! Revenez,on est prêts à partir !!!


End file.
